


Late Night Curiousity | Levi x Reader (18+)

by soobuns



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobuns/pseuds/soobuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>smexy times with captain C:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Curiousity | Levi x Reader (18+)

It was the middle of the night, some time between 2 and 3 AM.  You’ve been in bed for the past few hours tossing and turning in bed since you weren’t able to sleep. You knew exactly why you haven’t been able to, and quite frankly, you were embarrassed by that reason. Though, you couldn’t blame yourself entirely. There was someone else whose been contributing to this as well.

 

Captain Levi was the object of cadets and soldiers’ admiration. His skills were sought after by most, and it certainly helped that he was actually good looking… but he was simply inapproachable. As handsome and skilful as he is, the emotional icy barrier he’s set up around him makes it hard for practically everyone to get anywhere near. Hell, even you avoided him for the most part during your first year of training. It wasn’t until as of late that he’s been throwing you signs- flirtatious ones at that (by Levi’s standards, or you would assume. You hope you weren’t wrong).

 

At first, during the beginning of your second year of training, you doubted that it meant anything. Your roommates pointed out that he’d been staring at you whenever you walked by or that his tone seemed much softer whenever he spoke to you rather than anyone else. Still, you refused to believe.

 

Now that you’re in the middle of the year, you’ve taken consideration that your friends may just be right. Maybe it was his sultry gaze as your eyes would occasionally meet his during dinnertime, or the light tingling touches his fingertips left behind as they brushed over your body whenever he congratulated your wins during hand-to-hand combat, or even the way he would call you over in that seductive voice because he had a request. You had a small crush on him, sure, but who wouldn’t? It’s only natural to have a crush on a man who is slightly older, much more handsome than the other boys around your age, and had a bad boy-like attitude, right? You’ve heard girls say lewd things about him, speaking of how handsome he was and how they’d love to experience how skilled he probably is in bed. Of course, you’d laugh it off.

 

Despite all that’s happened since the beginning of your training as a cadet, nothing Captain Levi had done prior to today had conveyed such a clear message.

 

_You were the lucky one today picked for stable duty. You were stabbing at the stacks of hay with a pitchfork and moving chunks of it to feed the horses. You hated the smell of the place, but the silence and occasional neighs from the horses appeased you._

_“Cadet [Last Name].” you heard a familiar voice say sternly. You quickly turned around and saluted him, crossing your right fist over your left breast. It looked slightly awkward since you were still clutching onto the pitchfork._

_“Yes, sir! Is there something you need?” you first saluted confidently, then asked politely. You haven’t spoken much to him, and you really didn’t want to make him upset. He is your superior, after all._

_The smirk on the captain’s face was unavoidable. He let his eyes wander all the way down your body, then darted back to your chest. “Why is your uniform not completely buttoned up?”_

_You were slightly taken back by this question. “U-uh, it’s hot, sir. I opened it up to cool down.” You were the only one in the stable and it was hot as hell. Sure, it exposed your chest a bit, but does it really matter if no one were to come in anyway?_

_He marched towards you and grabbed you by your arm, pulling you closer. Captain Levi’s face suddenly seemed far too close to yours to your liking. You felt your heartbeat rise and your eyes widen. His mouth was probably about four inches away from yours and he kept his eyes on your lips. “Captain…?” you called out, exhaling quietly. His gaze met yours again and he smirked._

_Your body jolted as you suddenly felt his hands caressing your hipbone area. His nimble fingers then began to button back up your blouse, slowly and teasing touching more intimate parts of your body as they made their way up to your collarbones. You bit your lip when the back of his hand came into contact with the lower part of your breasts. You could have sworn he almost chuckled out of pure delight. Finally, he leaned closer yet again; his chest lightly pressing against yours as he whispered in your ear._

_“This body should only be mine to see.”_

_He then walked away, leaving you shocked. You looked down and quickly let go of the pitchfork, finally noticing how hard of a grip you had on it the entire time._

Captain Levi wanted you. You honestly don’t understand why or how he had come to this point, and that was a major reason why you couldn’t sleep. The second major reason was lust. You felt slightly ashamed that you were so turned on by a few touches and whispers, but you couldn’t help it. You’ve never been touched by a man before and you were now curious as to how good it’d feel if his hands had made direct contact with your skin.

 

Finally, after the few hours of restless silence, you kicked off the blankets out of frustration and got out of bed. You stood up and adjusted your knee-length nightgown and snuck out of your bedroom.  At first, you were just going to walk around aimlessly in hopes that it’d fatigue you but then you remembered some gossip you heard from some of the girls in the other room. Captain Levi was supposedly an insomniac, so maybe you’d be able to get some answers out of him at this time.

 

You made your way towards his bedroom and knocked quietly. No response.

 

Your conscience told you to get your ass back to bed but your curiousity told you to look inside the bedroom. And so you did.

 

Captain Levi was sleeping soundly in bed. He was lying down on his back with limbs splayed across the sheets. You smiled because you were glad that the rumour about insomnia was false. You would have felt bad if he barely slept. His bangs covered part of his face and you thought he looked so cute like this.

 

Again, your conscience told you to stop at that and head back to your room. Your curiousity told you to pull the sheets back and see what his body looked like.

 

 _Am I insane?_ You thought to yourself. _What if I get caught?_

 

Your body ignored your thoughts and carefully peeled the sheets off your captain. You licked your lips when you saw his shirt was pushed up, exposing his abdominal muscles. Without another thought, you leaned down and kissed his stomach, pulling his shirt a tad higher and dragged your tongue along the way.

 

You froze when you heard a small grunt from above. He shifted a little, and silence took over again. You let out a breath of relief and kissed his skin again. This wasn’t like you at all; something possessed you to go even further. You then pulled his shirt even higher and gently licked over a nipple. Another grunt was heard. You then did the same to the other and the same result occurred.

 

Every noise he made was encouraging you to do more. Your rationale was thrown away as soon as you saw his body. Your lust for him was growing and you wanted to satiate that desire before you went back to bed.

 

You sat up again and admired your captain’s defined upper body. His nipples were now hard and you giggled quietly, mentally congratulating yourself on not having been caught so far. The next step was to take his pants off.

 

This was harder than you thought. His legs were slightly bent so that meant you’d have to move him in order to get them off completely. You puffed your cheeks out of frustration and gave up whenever the hem of his pyjama pants was at his knees. Good enough, you weren’t all that interested in seeing that part of him anyway.

 

You just _stared_ at his pelvic region. You’ve seen this part of a man before (in anatomy books, of course), but the fact that it was Captain Levi’s made it much more thrilling. Other girls were always wondering things about him, and one of those things was his length. You were going to find out right here, and right now.

 

You kissed just above his pelvis, your tongue poking out to lick a small patch of skin. You exhaled quietly to shake away your nerves before you went on with it. Your hand gripped his limp length and you licked slowly along it, dipping into the slit once in a while. You sucked on his balls softly, your tongue massaging each one as you tried to get him to harden. Slowly but surely, it worked. Your pumping combined with your licks brought him to a full 8 inches. You weren’t sure if that was big or small in comparisons to other, and honestly you didn’t care much. You wrapped your lips around the head and sucked gently, tongue sweeping the precum away. Your nose scrunched up at the taste, but you endured it anyway since you wanted to please him- even if he was asleep at the moment.

 

You sunk your mouth onto him as far as you could initially, taking deep breaths through your nose to relax. Slowly, you lifted your head back up and repeated the process. Daringly, your speed increased as time went on. You sucked and licked his shaft as you bobbed your head, your fingers pumping whatever part you couldn’t reach. Lewd sounds bounced off the walls in the room as you tried to deep throat him.

 

You hummed quietly around his manhood as you continued your ministrations, your goal now being to make him release into your mouth. A breathy groan or grunt would reach your ears every so often, indicating that Levi must be enjoying what you were doing to him.

 

You placed your hands on his thighs and you attempted to deep throat him a second time. You could feel his length pulsing. He must be close.

 

A groggy “F-fuck.” was heard from above. You began to panic and you were going to lift your head off him, but a pair of hands immediately pushed your head back down causing you to gag. A moan was released into the air after.

 

Levi was awake, and you were praying that somehow you could just make him cum and he’d fall asleep again so that he doesn’t figure out who you are. His hands kept pushing down on your head for a few moments longer and eventually released, allowing you to pull him out of your mouth with a gasp. Your saliva was now dripping down your chin as you panted hard to catch your breath. Your throat hurt like hell and your voice was now raspy.

 

“Captain.” You barely whispered out. You didn’t allow him to reply as you sank your mouth back on him and continued to suck. You still wanted finish him off. Levi moaned loudly and tangled his fingers with your hair, guiding your head along him as he neared his orgasm.

 

“Oh shit, I-I’m going to cum-“ he breathed out as his semen shot down your throat. You did your best to swallow the salty liquid and hide your grimace from him. You didn’t really have to hide your face, it was dark inside the room anyway.

 

You quickly shot up from the bed and made your way towards his door. Like hell you were going to allow yourself to be caught after pulling a stunt like this. Your hand twisted the doorknob and you were about to open the door but you were then shoved against it. Levi’s entire front was pressed against your back. He growled quietly, his hands pinning your shoulders against the door.

 

“Who the fuck is this?” he spat out. His hands then roamed your body as if it would help him identify you. You gasped out when his hand accidentally slipped under your nightgown and travelled up your stomach, dangerously approaching your breast. You quickly grabbed his wrist before he could make contact and whimpered. “Captain, w-wait.”

 

Levi’s body seemed to relax a tad, then leaned closer and inhaled your scent, humming.

 

“[First Name], what a surprise. I didn’t expect you to be this sort of person.”

 

You kept your grip on his wrist as his fingers traced little circles on your skin just below your breasts. “I’m not.. Captain.“

 

“Oh really? Then can you please explain why I woke up with your mouth around my cock? I don’t believe sweet, innocent girls do this.” He chuckled, his other hand dragged along your outer thigh. You began to tremble slightly.

 

“Did it feel good?” you asked quietly, turning to look back at him. There was barely any light in the room, but you could have sworn he was surprised at your question.

 

“Well I did cum, didn’t I? Have you done this before?” Levi asked, the second question was laced with jealousy. You shook your head and chuckled again. “I-I haven’t, sir.”

 

The captain hummed in approval and broke himself free of your grasp, groping your chest as his other hand slipped underneath the nightgown as well, beneath your underwear. Your body arched away from him as he felt around your sopping entrance.

 

“Wait! Captain, y-you can’-“

 

“Of course I can, [First Name]. It’s only fair that I return you the favour, right?” Levi smiled against your neck, placing a kiss over your skin as he dragged you back to his bed. You grunted as your back roughly met his mattress; Levi climbing on top of you while straddling your legs.

 

“You didn’t think I’d let you go back to your room soaking wet like that, would you?”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally on Devianart but it got removed, not surprised there.. So it's coming up here!
> 
> There is a sequel right [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3261056)~


End file.
